I Can't Be Perfect
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: Blaine is having trouble with his family's lack of acceptance and Kurt is there to comfort him. Also this story is slightly AU due to the fact that Kurt and Finn are actually brothers and their last name is Hudmel.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I know it has been a long, long, long time since I have uploaded anything but whatever, life happens, sorry get over it. Anyway I'm here now. **

**This is a story that has been begging for me to write it for awhile so here it is. I am absolutely in love with Klaine, especially Blaine so this is all about him and how he deals with his fathers homophobia. **

**Warning: Sweet Klaine moments may may result in you needing to make an appointment with your local family Dentist. **

**Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Ryan Murphy, You see all I asked from Santa for Christmas was Blaine, but he said that had I to get him from you. So for a late present, can I please have Blaine? Love Em.P17**

**P.S. Kurt can come too if he wants.**

**Dear Em.P17, No! No! No! They are mine, back off!**

**~ See Blaine and Kurt and all the rest of Glee's amazing character are not mine, they are Mr. Murphy's and everyone who is involved with the making and producing of Glee's.**

**I Can't Be Perfect**

*Finn's Perspective*

"Hey, Blaine," Finn said as he passed the shorter boy in the highway on his way to next class, Geometry. He liked Blaine, not like-liked because he was straight and with Rachel but liked as in he liked him as a friend and as Kurt's boyfriend. However if Blaine even kind of thought about hurting his brother, Finn would snap the younger boy in two, but he didn't think he would have to break his sweet-not-really-existent karate moves on him because it was obvious that the two boys loved each other.

"Hey," he greeted his friend in a deep monotone voice, which was very odd considering the boy's normally cheerful voice. But Finn was just going to strike the odd tone in his voice as a fluke in his hearing, because that happened a lot when he wasn't paying full attention – like when Rachel babbled on and on about musicals that he had never even heard of or when Kurt wouldn't shut up about fashion at the dinner table. Then he noticed the red-rims of his brother's boyfriend's now blood-shot eyes, it looked like he had been crying.

"Hold on, wait up!" Finn called after Blaine as he was walking away, about to turn the corner. He was always good at telling when there was something wrong with someone even if he did not really know what to do once he noticed.

"What, Finn?" Blaine asked looking slightly annoyed, not so much annoyed with Finn but annoyed that someone saw him like this – no he was actually glad he ran into Finn first and not Kurt. Finn could tell that he did not want to talk about what ever was wrong but he was still concerned for his friend anyway.

"Blaine, what's wrong? I mean, you look and sound like either you're really upset or someone threw away all your world-supply of hair gel that Kurt says you use everyday, which that would probably make you pretty upset anyway and I can tell that didn't happen because your hair is still slicked back," Finn tried to get a smile out of him, but it didn't work, Blaine just stared at him like he was crazy – which while not far from the truth that wasn't the desired out come. So Finn started asking questions that are more serious even though he knew that he probably would not get a straight up answer. "Did the jocks do something? Is something wrong with you and Kurt?"

"Nothing is wrong, Finn. The jocks have not even looked at me let alone said anything to me yet today. Kurt and I are fine. I'm just tired, I couldn't fall asleep last night," Blaine finally answered after a long sigh as he rolled his eyes. Finn could tell that Blaine wasn't completely telling him the truth but he wasn't going to push it right then because it was clear he didn't want to talk about and the warning bell rang, telling them they had only a minute left to get to class but he was definitely going to say something to Kurt about this. "Okay, so I'm going to go now, Finn, before Mr. Gilsbe locks me out."

*Blaine's POV 1st person*

'Okay, great now Finn knows something is wrong, he'll probably go tell Kurt, but I really don't want to talk to him about it yet,' I thought as I rushed to my World History classroom, getting there just in time for the final bell to ring. I loved Kurt so much it was painful and I never wanted anything to hurt him in anyway, but I knew what I had to tell him would hurt him. So I wanted to at least wait until lunch or even better until Glee Club after school. I was trying very hard to focus on the history lesson when my phone buzzed in my pocket; I check it when I was sure Gilsbe would not catch me. The screen lit up reading: **You have 1 New Message from Kurt 3** so I clicked the view button to read it.

**Kurt: **_Hey Babe, are you okay?_

After making sure Gilsbe was still not looking my way I replied.

**Me:** _No Hon, I need to talk to you at lunch. I can't text now. I love you._

Fifteen minutes later, when the lunch bell rang I hurried to my locker to put my morning books up. I grabbed my brown-bag lunch and was about to head to the courtyard when I felt two refreshingly cold, delicate hands cover my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I heard the sweet, soothing, familiar voice knowing that it belonged to my boyfriend; I turned around to greet him.

"Hey Hon, I knew it was you. Your hands smell like your cherry blossom lotion I gave you for your birthday last year," I told Kurt as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's thin waist in a tight hug and just held him close, not caring who saw. "Oh, Kurt."

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked squeezing me close and rubbing my back comfortingly. "Are you going to be okay? You know we don't have to go anywhere tonight, babe, you can just come over and we can cuddle as we not really watch some cheesy old TV movie."

"I can't," I told him without lifting my head off Kurt's shoulder. I wanted to; even before we were dating, I was already a regular around the Hudmel house and at their Friday night dinners and it killed me to not be able to go.

"What? What do you mean you can't? Why not? What happened?" Kurt asked in shock stepping back to look me in my watery dark brown eyes.

"My father and I got into another argument last night, it got pretty heated and he grounded me. He, he said that I am forbidden to see or talk to you outside of school and even that is to be limited," I finished as I ducked my head back into the crook of my boyfriend's neck, holding him as close as possible, almost sobbing. My father was not at all accepting that his son was in fact gay and in love with another boy, Kurt Hudmel. We were always fighting or trying to ignore each other when we had to be in the same room, but most of the time I just tried to avoid my father. Over the past few years since I came out to my whole family, I have gotten pretty good at avoiding him and the rest of my homophobic family members. Things tend to get ugly when I run into them or we are forced to stay in a close proximity of each other, like when Mum made makes us eat supper together. She was the first person I came out to, but she already figured it out due to some motherly super power. She was one of the only people in our family who were fine with me being gay and was actually supportive. Plus she liked Kurt, not just because he was good to her baby boy but because he also talked to her about clothes and cooking.

This particular fight all started because I stupidly forgot to log off Facebook. So when my 14-year-old brother Alec got on he saw my profile picture – a picture from over the summer that Rachel took when we all took a trip to a local theme park of Kurt and I innocently kissing. Anyway, Alec was grossed out at the sight of his brother kissing another boy and told our father. He in turn got mad and told me to take the picture off because it was an embarrassment to the family. So I told him that I was not going to take it down because I love Kurt and do not care who knows it. Then my father got mad and started yelling and making comments like 'The Anderson's would not tolerate having a 'Fag' in the family' or something about how I was nothing but a worthless disappointment and would never amount to anything to him. And he took away my laptop and grounded me from going anywhere besides school and home so I could not have dinner with my boyfriend or do anything.

"Oh Baby, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to get my dad to talk to yours?" Kurt asked while holding me protectively after I told him all about what happened. He was so incredibly luck to have such an accepting family.

"No, that will only cause more problems. Just hold me," I told him as my whole body shook and he did just that until the bell rang telling them they had to go back to class. I only had to get through two more classes before school was out and I got to be with Kurt in Glee, we do not have any classes together since I'm a Junior and he is a Senior this year. I just prayed that school and Glee would never end because once it did I would have to go home.

**There you have it, let me know what you think and I will try to update this story sometime relatively soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is my next chapter, I got it up earlier than I had originally planned since I had time to type it. I didn't have time to throughly edit it so bare with me and let me know if you spot any glaringly awful mistakes.**

**This chapter has some really fluffy parts in it but I just couldn't resist it, I love Klaine!**

**See my disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**I Can't Be Perfect-chapter 2**

I felt slightly better after telling Kurt but it still pained me to think about going home tonight. Well it was more like a prison instead of a home, I felt more at home when I was at Dalton or the Hudmel household with Kurt and his family.

My next class was Algebra II, which all though I hate math it was okay because Artie and Puck were in there too. I was actually becoming pretty good friends with the two boys since I transferred to from Dalton. Puck and I always needed help from Artie to understand the math, that is when we are actually paying attention which doesn't happen all to often. I am not as lost as Puck is on the subject but math has never been really my strong suit.

In my last class of the day, English, Tina and I got paired up for a poetry project due in two weeks so it wasn't to bad. We didn't get anything productive done, at least not anything pertaining to the project. We talked about doing a duet together in Glee club sometime and about what songs we should do at sectionals. I like talking to Tina, she really had some insightful things to say but she was normally to quiet and shy that she rarely got people to listen to her.

I was the first one out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang so I could meet up with Kurt at his class to walk to our lockers together. "Hey, you're looking better now. What's up?" he asked when he greeted me.

"Nothing's up. Can't I just be happy to see my beautiful boyfriend?" I asked him sweetly and held his hand walking down the hallway. That could have ended up being a bad idea but I didn't care and like I said before I am in love with Kurt and I don't care who knows it. Truth is I just wanted to be as close to him as possible for as long as possible seeing as my father is likely to not even let me out of the house at all until next Tuesday because it was a three day weekend.

"Oh I love you," he told me with a content sigh as he rested his head on my shoulder when we reached our lockers. I told him I loved him too and I tried to remember my locker combination but I couldn't with Kurt being to adorable and close.

"Hey, stop being to sweet and lovey-dovey lovebirds, you are giving me cavities!" Santana practically shouted from down the hallway, completely ruining the moment as she head toward her lock on the other side of Kurt's. Apparently he felt the same way as I did because not even two seconds later he confronted her as she started opening her locker.

"Really, Satan? Did you really need to ruin that moment?" he asked while staking his books in his locker since he already finished all his homework in his classes. Kurt hated having to do homework at home, when he could be doing something that he actually liked and cared about.

"Why yes, I really did have to, Lady Lips. Because you see here, first off you're racking up everyone who sees you two together's dentist bills. And secondly it is better for me to stop you because I think you two are being to sickenly sweet that it almost makes me want to yak than someone else rudely stopping you because they are stupid and ignorant," she finished with her trademark sassy smile, showing off their recently honed love-hate relationship.

"Well, you don't see me popping Britt's and yours bubbles when you're having a sweet moment, do you? But I guess I probably thank you for stopping us before we got to carried away," he said with a wink as he calmed down seeing her reasoning. He knew she was only trying to protect them just like we would do for her and girlfriend, Brittany. "Anyway, if you two are done with your stuff, we should start heading to the choir room, before we are too late."

"Good everyone is here now! Kurt, Blaine, Santana please have a seat so I can give you guys your assignment for next week. I am sorry to tell you that I have to cut today's meeting short but Emma and I have doctor's appointment at 4:00," Mr. Schuester said as we walked in and sat down in the front row. Of course, the day I want Glee to last forever he cuts it short. That is just great. Wonderful!

"Oh, is Mrs. Shue pregnant?" Rachel asked, being her normal innocently obnoxiously noisy self and everyone started chattering excitedly. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsberry dated all summer and just got married three months ago, having a very Glee wedding.

"Umm . . . Well, we don't know for sure yet, but yes we think she might be," Will slightly stuttered as he was taken aback by Rachel's bluntness. He looked so excited and nervous about the prospect of becoming a father, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. Which was totally understandable, Kurt told me all about the fake baby scandal Mr. Shue had with his ex-wife, I think that would cause anyone to be worried about going through that all again. And having a child is nerve-wrecking to begin with, or so I have been told. But Emma would never do something like that to him, "That is why we are going to the doctor's."

"Anyway, your assignment for next week is to pick a song that relates to your family and have it ready by next Wednesday. At the end of the week we will be performing "We are Family" by Sister Sledge. This is meant to be as close and personal as you want to make it," Mr. Shue called us back to attention before dismissing us saying, "Alright, Emma is already waiting for me so I gotta go. See you all next week."

That is if my father doesn't kill me before the weekend ends. Now I just have to find the perfect song to describe how I feel about my family, well I'll have plenty of time to think about it over the weekend. I was gently prodded from my thoughts by Kurt asking me what time my father expected me to be home.

"Umm . . . Well, he said to come straight home right after I got done with school and Glee, so I probably should get going soon," I tried to tell him as calmly as possible, I was so frustrated with my father's ignorance and judgments. It wasn't fair for him to treat me the way he did. I am gay, there really isn't anything I can do about it, I've tried to be straight for him so many times but I just can't do it, but that isn't good enough for him. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't be sorry Babe, it's not your fault that your dad is so ignorant and hateful. I hate that you have to live with that," He comforted me and enveloped me in a tight hug while the rest of the club left minding there own business, Finn looked like he was gonna say something to his brother but before he could Santana stopped him and pushed him out of the room, I made a mental note to thank her later. I rested my head in the crook of my boyfriend's neck and took in the heavenly smell of his natural scent mixed with his favorite Marc Jacobs cologne, it may seem weird but I loved the way Kurt smelt. I could stay there forever if he let me; I never wanted to let him go. "Baby, we have some extra time before your dad will expect you home since Glee ended earlier than normal, do you want to go grab some coffee?"

"Not really, Hon," I shook my head without lifting it. Under normal circumstances I would jump at the chance to go get coffee together at our favorite local café, The Lima Bean, but today I just wanted him to hold me close. So I told him that, "Kurt, can you just hold me, right now? I don't want to go home to him just yet. I love you so much, I don't want my family's ignorance to get in the way of us. I can't live without you."

"Of course, Baby, I love you and I will hold you for as long as you need or want me too," I don't know what I did to get so lucky to get such a caring and amazing boyfriend, but I am so glad I did. Kurt just held me slightly rocking back and forth for a few minutes, it felt like forever and just a second all at the same time. After a little while some of the girls – Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana – wondered back in the room chatting with each other about what they had planned for the weekend. They all stopped talking when they realized we were still in there and I heard Britt mumble something about how cute her dolphins were.

"Hey white boys, what's up? I'm pretty sure you two are in the same position we left you in 15 minutes ago," Mercedes said in a way that only she could.

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" Tina asked concerned. I hadn't told her about what was going on earlier because I was trying not to focus on it then.

"Not really, girls, but we will be eventually," Kurt told them still holding me close, not even loosening his grip on me until I moved to get up and just held his hand. "We're just trying to mentally prepare ourselves for the long weekend."

"Why? I thought you were planning on spending it together, Finn told me that you and him were having Blaine and Rachel over for your guys' Friday family dinner and an at home movie night. You boys are normally attached at the hip," Santana commented offering a smile, she has been trying to be nicer to everyone for Brittany and she could really be a good person when she wanted to be.

"I got in trouble with my father last night and now I am grounded all weekend," I told them as calmly as I could, leaving out all the details of what happened. My blood boiled when I thought about the anger and frustration I felt with my father for how he was acting and treating me because I just couldn't be the perfect son he wanted me to be.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Em.P**


End file.
